Official seaQuest Fanfiction University
by Samusa
Summary: Anyone who wants to write seaQuest fanfiction will have to go to University, to learn from qualified professors you probably know them what is allowed and what is not...
1. Chapter 1

Disc.: We don't own seaQuest and don't make money with this story. It's based on Camilla Sandman's "The Official Fanfiction University of Middle-earth" (OFUM) and we just asked if we could do the same with seaQuest. So here we are...

Be aware of the fact that we are making fun of seaQuest fanfiction, like typical MarySue stories, or ELFs...we are also making fun of ourselves and hope you don't take it too seriously because nobody's perfect and there's a little ELFer in all of us ;) and who has never written a Mary Sue? So, we hope you'll have fun.

Thanks to our Beta Anarore! (this one's the real first chapter, had to replace it...we confused ourselves...;) )

**Official seaQuest Fanfiction University by YuryJulian & Samusa**

True Love by Wolenczakdarling

...well, it was not that bad a beginning for a new seaQuest fanfiction. Wolenczakdarling had already thought about the whole plot. An emergency signal would reach the seaQuest and so the crew would find an almost destroyed mini-sub. The only person on board who was still alive would be a 16 year old girl named Mandy. The crew would take her on board the seaQuest, where she would meet Lucas. He would immediately fall in love with her when he found out that Mandy was a real genius in mathematics, physics and biology.

Hmmm...Wolenczakdarling wasn't quite sure about it. Something was missing. Oh, yes. She had an idea. Lucas would admit his love to Mandy after she saved Darwin's life, because she had noticed signs of a very dangerous dolphin-disease that nobody else had recognised...great. The basic idea was finished, so she could start writing. Just as Wolenczakdarling wanted to begin, her door opened and two men wearing blue uniforms, sunglasses and basecaps entered her room.

Before Wolenczakdarling could even react, they stood beside her. „Miss, are you planning to write a seaQuest fanfiction?" asked the man on her left side.

Completely confused and not to mention slightly shocked, she looked at this man and for a moment she really thought she had seen a UEO sign. Was she dreaming? „Who...are you?" she asked, a little bit scared.

„I don't think you are supposed to be asking the questions, Miss..." The man on her right side raised one eyebrow. „Miss Wolenczakdarling." He took a look at the screen. „If you want to write seaQuest fanfiction, you will have to visit the Official seaQuest Fanfiction University. No exceptions." Without waiting for an answer, he handed her a sheet of paper. „Fill in this form if you don't want to quit writing seaQuest fanfiction. You will be picked up tomorrow at 7:00. amBoth men - by now Wolenczakdarling was sure there was a seaQuest sign on their uniform - nodded and left the room.

Still confused, she took a closer look at the paper: Registration form for the „Official seaQuest Fanfiction University". What kind of joke was this? Which of her friends wanted to make a fool of Wolenczakdarling? She decided to ignore it and started to concentrate on her new brilliant story. But even before she could reach the keyboard, the door opened again and one of the men put his head into the room, without entering. „Miss Wolenczakdarling!"

She almost fell off her chair. One second later the door was shut and Wolenczakdarling was alone again. What the hell...how did those guys get into her house? With one hand on her keyboard and an expecting look at the door, she tried to go on writing her story. As expected, the door opened again. This time the man looked really really angry: „You wouldn't want me to take you to the military court, would you, Miss Wolenczakdarling?"

Okay, now she was frightened. She nodded, trying not to make any sudden moves which would make the officer (at least she thought he was an officer) even angrier.

„Fill in the form." He shut the door again.

Well, okay...the form. She began to fill it in.

Name: **Wolenczakdarling**

Rang: (Wolenczakdarling wasn't sure what she was supposed to write down. Did they mean a military rang? Actually she had no rang at all...she was a civilian...but she had an idea) **Ensign - Science Crew** (Great, this would get her closer to Lucas - at least that was what always happened in her dreams)

Favorite Fanfiction Genre: **Romance **(She didn't have to think about that for long)

Favorite Character: (Seriously? What a senseless question) **LUCAS! **(of course)

Then followed some different explanations which she flew over within one second without caring about them. The next questions were on the second page and she began to fill in her other data. What school she was/is going to, favorite food, favorite film (there is only seaQuest and no other!) and so on. After filling in the last twenty pages she took a look at her watch. What? How could this be? When she had sat down to write on her fantastic and without doubt brilliant new fanfic it was shortly after lunch and now... only one hour before midnight. After realizing this fact, she became tired and had to yawn.

Ok, she stood up, put the papers together on her desk and went to the bathroom to brush her teeths and change her clothes. After returning to her room, she got frightened at the two people who were awaiting her. „Who are you and how did you come in?" She asked them with panic in her voice. Her eyes wandered through the room to find something for protection but there wasn't anything.

The two people had been looking at the form during the timeWolenczakdarling was in the bathroom and now they turned to her. „What the hell are you wearing?"

„Uhm...what?" Wolenczakdarling didn't understand.

„What happened to your clothes?", asked the same person again.

Now it was really too stupid for Wolenczakdarling and she decided to throw them out of her house. „Go or I will call the police!"

„You don't have to call the police.", said the other person, a very pretty woman with blond hair wearing a white navy uniform. „We have the same rights as the police and we aren't here to do evil. All we are doing is our job and this is called: bring the new students to the official seaQuest fanfiction university. So, please change your clothes and follow us as soon as possible!"

Again Wolenczakdarling didn't understand. She was pretty sure she was dreaming. It couldn't be anything else. It had to be a dream. „Ok, I'll lie down on my bed and tomorrow morning everything will be ok again. No strange people entering my house and talking about universities." She was talking to herself and went straight to her bed.

Now the people did what they had to do in such situations. The other one, a man wearing a navy uniform too, got beside Wolenczakdarling and held her tight. „Will you cooperate with us voluntarily or shall I harm you?"

Wolenczakdarling was looking at him, scared. „You can't do that! I am American, I have rights!"

The woman smiled. „No you haven't! Not after filling out this form. You belong to the university for seaQuest fanfictions and you have to follow the orders of your superiors." She threw something at Wolenczakdarling which landed in front of her feet. „Put this on"

It took a while before she gave up and knelt down to look at the thing the woman had given her. It was a uniform, exactly like the one Lucas wore in seaQuest. Could this be? Her heart began to beat very fast. The man took two steps away from her and then turned around so she could put on the uniform. The woman was still looking at her angrily. Wolenczakdarling had the impression she was getting really impatient with her.

She was about to check out her new look in the mirror she had on her door when the man seized her arm roughly. She sighed at the pain she felt on her arm but the man didn't notice, or he ignored her. Followed by the woman, they left Wolenczakdarling's house and entered a Buick which drove them to the coast where a real Shuttle awaited them. It was one she knew from the series, but this couldn't be real! It was only a series on televison. How could this shuttle exist? The actors said at the end of every episode, and some guy said in the first season that they were working on such technology but it isn't finished yet and it would take many years to finally arrive at this point of development the series showed.

They all got into the shuttle and soon the journey started. Fascinated by the fact she was in a real shuttle she looked out of the little portholes. The sea was amazing and ... boring, dark where the light of the shuttle's searchlights couldn't break through the water. Again she felt how tired she was and she said to herself she would close her eyes, just for a few minutes. Only a little nap.

Someone shook her. „WAKE UP!"

Wolenczakdarling was awake immediatly. That guy again! She was angry at him but she had noticed early enough not to shout back at him, and stood up like he wanted her to do. He lead her out of the shuttle and now she saw many other girls in uniforms standing around in ... well... it looked like a hall, but above them there was the ocean, if she was right. Only glass separated them from the sea. Could this be? Was she in a colony under the sea like she had dreamed of many nights since she had seen her favorite series on TV for the first time? After a look around where she was, she was sure about it. This was an underwater colony and, what was more important, this didn't seem to be a dream! The fact that she was here was proof enough. Now she felt only joy and inner peace. Maybe there were some seaQuest members here too? By looking at the faces of the other girls (and only a few boys), she saw she was not the only one with this hope. Her eyes turned into little hearts when she began to think of meeting Lucas down here face to face. Hopefully she wouldn't become unconsious.


	2. Chapter 2

_An endlessly big THANK YOU to our beta reader Anarore! _

_And of course thanks a lot to all the reviewers! It always takes some time wrtiting this, cause we have so many other stories, plus this one's in English ;) but we keep on writing it, don't worry...(in case you worried)... LavenderDBrown: we're thinking about the form thing, we'll let you know ;) _

_okay, some short explanations: _

_what is a Mary Sue? – long story short, a Mary Sue is a perfect character appearing in a fanfiction, kind of representing the author...they mostly appear out of nowhere, are rescued by one of the main characteres, fall in love with them or the other way around... just like described in our first chapter of this story...(you know, Wolenczakdarling's great idea for a story)_

_E.L.F. – short for Evil Lucas Fanfiction... is a kind of phenomenon ;) appearing in the seaQuest fandom. In ELF stories Lucas often is abused by his parents, or is kidnapped by terrorists or is simply oh so lonely (all painful situations you can think of) and then later is comforted or rescued, mostly by_ _Bridger... who is going to adopt him at the end! ;)_

Suddenly it got louder, everyone seemed to get really excited. But why? Wolenczakdarling couldn't see anything that could be the reason for this excitement...oh, what was that? There were some big guys in uniform carrying a kind of platform...

Wolenczakdarling could hear the other students talking about someone from the seaQuest crew who might be coming now... maybe even Lucas himself!

At this point Wolenczakdarling was far more than just excited...if Lucas came, she could talk to him... maybe he would even fall in love with her. She looked at the other girls around her and could see in their faces that she wasn't the only one hoping Lucas would immediately fall in love with her at first sight...

This all lead to a kind of competition...everybody seemed to make his or her way to the platform to be the first to talk to Lucas. But then everybody stopped and needed to take a deep breath. Slowly they began to move backwards...it wasn't Lucas who made his way to the microphone on the platform...

„Welcome to the seaQuest Fanfiction University...as you probably might know my name is..."

Suddenly a boy from within the crowd of students ran as close to the platform as he could, before he was stopped by some security men, and shouted: "I love you Oliver! You are the best Captain ever!"

At this point nobody said anything. All the students couldn't believe what they had heard. How could this strange boy say that Hudson was the best Captain ever...and...why the hell did he say he loved him? This was just too crazy...

Hudson, behind the microphone, tried to keep his coolness and ignored the boy, who was now standing in front of his "idol", admiring him.

"My name is Captain Oliver Hudson, I'm the co-headmaster of this University and..."

"Co-headmaster? Is Lucas the other one?" a female student shouted. Some other girls nodded their heads.

Hudson rolled his eyes. "No..."

The girls sighed in disappointment.

"It's Captain Bridger..." Hudson explained.

There was a group of Bridger/Westphalen Fans who applauded, but almost everyone seemed to be kind of relieved having Bridger as a headmaster...

"Where is Lucas then?" another girl suddenly asked.

"Not here." Captain Hudson answered annoyed and a little bit angry. "The next student who uses the word Lucas in a sentence will have to clean the floor with nothing but a toothbrush." He smiled an evil smile. "No further questions? Good. You will all have basic courses, like general Navy knowledge, and special ones, where you will learn how to avoid MarySues or ELF Stories."

Some girls had already guessed that this whole thing wouldn't be as much fun as it seemed in the beginning.

"Lieutenant Krieg..." Hudson pointed at Ben Krieg who was now standing next to him, waving to girls in the crowd. "...will give you your timetables with all of your courses and and the names of your professors." Noone really payed attention to Ben, which put him in more than just a bad mood. Where were his fans? He heard them shouting for Lucas, so there should be some for a handsome supply officer like him.

"Furthermore..." Hudson went on explaining. "There are certain rules you have to know. First: Obey the orders of your superiors. What ever you filled in your form as your rank, will be your rank." Some students began to grin due to the fact that they had stated being a commander or even a captain. "But!" Hudson said "Of course this ranking doesn't allow you to give orders to your professors, even if they may have a lower rank than you.

Second: The lessons start every morning at 6 o'clock and..."

The students started to protest. He couldn't mean what he said. It had to be a joke...but actually it was Captain Hudson, so there probably was no chance at all that this was a joke.

„...and anybody who doesn't make it in time to the lessons is going to be treated with a proper punishment." He smiled that evil smile again.

One girl shyly raised her hand. „What do you mean by proper punishment?"

„Let's say you should hope that you'll never find out.

Third: There will be final exams at the end of each term and you had better pass them if you want to keep on writing seaQuest fanfiction. Don't take it too easy, this is the Navy and not the kindergarten."

Suddenly Bridger appeared next to the platform and looked at the other Captain. „I'm sorry to interrupt you Oliver, but most important of all, this is a place where they are going to learn something, a university."

As the students finally realized that it really was Nathan Bridger talking to Hudson then everyone began to applaud and to cheer for him. Captain Hudson rolled his eyes. Why did that always happen? He got the strange feeling that people liked Bridger more than him.

„May I?" Bridger asked Hudson if he could stand directly in front of the microphone. Captain Hudson smiled a dishonest smile. „Sure."

Bridger turned to the students. „You have some time left, you should get your timetables and furthermore, get the numbers for your cabins. There will be either two or three of you in one cabin. If you have any questions or problems you can turn to Dr. Smith for help."

All of a sudden a female student put up her hand. „Captain Bridger, I have a question I want to ask you!"

Hudson butted in: „The correct sentence would be: I have a question I want to ask you, Sir!"

Bridger smiled at the girl. „What do you want to know?

„Are you going to marry Dr. Westphalen?"

„Uhm...no I..."

„Are you going to adopt Lucas?" another girl asked and immediately felt an evil look from Hudson on herself, but that didn't bother her. „Or is he maybe your real son?"

Bridger sighed and shook his head.. „I think we have got a lot to do...so let's start now. I think you know everything you should know so far...have fun..."

Hudson rolled his eyes.

„...and don't go to bed too late, tomorrow will be your first day."

_You won't have to wait long for the next chapter. We promise!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks to our Beta Anarore! _

_And tha-a-a-anks again to all the reviewers! The "adopt - comment" was not meant seriously... of course there are good ELF stories, we know that...but remember, this is just for fun! ;) Anyway, thanks for the information (ENF and so on) ... hm, never heard that the E stands for emotional, is that so? gee, confusing...well, in this fic it's evil ;) By the way, Brody is in it, as you will see in later chapters... have fun!_

After getting their timetables and the information they needed, everybody went to their cabins. As Wolenczakdarling entered her room, two other girls were already there.

"Hi, what's your name and rank?" a tall girl asked her.

"Uhm...I'm Wolenczakdarling...I'm an Ensign...but I'm from the science crew, like Lucas in the third season." She grinned.

"I see. Nice to meet you, Ensign. I'm Commander Fordgirl." It was obvious that Fordgirl was a fan of the whole Navy stuff...and of course Commander Ford. That wasn't a common thing.Wolenczakdarling hoped she would get along with her. Fordgirl pointed to the other girl in the room. "This is Ensign PoorLittleLucas."

PoorLittleLucas smiled. "So, you are a Lucas fan too?"

"Yes, of course!"

"So, you are from the science crew?"

"Yes, I think so. I have a science course on my time table, with Dr. Westphalen as my professor. I already got my books for that course and as far as I understand this is going to be really complicated."

"Well, better than being in a military course with Commander Ford... you know? Running and stuff like that? I'm going to die."

"Are you kidding, Ensign?" Fordgirl said. "That's the best thing of all! Can't wait for the first lesson!"

PoorLittleLucas ignored what Fordgirl had said and turned to Wolenczakdarling. "Are you in the general Navy knowledge course with Brody?"

"Yep, I think everybody is in that one. But isn't there any course with Lucas as professor?"

Fordgirl turned to the other two. "There will be an ELF course in one of the next terms.."

PoorLittleLucas' eyes widened.

"...but I heard that the computer course on our timetables, you know, the one which is voluntary, is with Lucas as professor."

"What !" PoorLittleLucas and Wolenczakdarling said at the same time. Both of them took a closer look at their timetable.

"You have to register first." Fordgirl explained.

"WHERE !" Wolenczakdarling and PoorLittleLucas were really excited.

"A little more respect, Ensigns...I don't know where."

In the next moment Fordgirl was left alone in the cabin because the other two girls were on their way, trying to find the place where they could register for the computer course. They didn't have to search for long, because they soon found a huge group of girls standing around a totally annoyed Ben Krieg who was responsible for the course list. Everybody wanted to join that course. Hopefully Wolenczakdarling and PoorLittleLucas were not too late.

"Stop now!" yelled Ben who was definitely overtaxed.

The whole crowd of girls silenced just for a while than started to bother him again. Everyone wanted to be the first to sign and there weren't enough places in the course. There was only a limited number of students going to be accepted and the first ones were the lucky ones.

"I can't work like this!" Ben shouted angrily. "If you don't stand in a line and wait until it's your turn to register nobody is going to be in the computer course!" That worked. Immediately everyone became calm and got into a line. Wolenczakdarling and PoorLittleLucas got in the middle of the row. When it was their turn to sign someone unexpected appeared and nobody had noticed him. From one moment to the next Lucas was standing next to Ben and observed the signing.

The two girls weren't able to walk away or to do anything else other than stare at him. It was the shout from another girl that broke their stiffness. "Lucas I love you with all my heart! I want a baby from you."

Lucas got red cheeks and looked at the floor while Ben grumbled something impolite. The same girl dashed in front of the table, pushed PoorLittleLucas to the ground and grabbed Lucas' hand, who was not fast enough to prevent this. "Please, I beg you. Let me be the mother of your children. I want to have a whole soccer team of little genius kids and their names will all begin with a L."

Now a third person appeared and it wasn't someone anyone was pleased to meet. "What's going on here?" shouted Oliver Hudson in a harsh voice. "What is this stupid girl doing? It is not your job to flirt, Mr. Wolenczak! Haven't you to prepare some of your courses? Why are you here?"

Lucas wasn't able to get his hand back no matter how hard he tried. It was Wolenczakdarling and PoorLittleLucas who helped him by stamping their feet on the crazy girl's foot who wanted to become a mother. But this girl didn't care much about the two of them. She turned to Hudson and began yelling at him. "You haven't to say anything to Lucas! He is better than you, he is smarter than you and he is better looking than you. You're a bastard and I don't know what you are doing here right now. Isn't it your job to try everything you can to become captain of seaQuest? Bridger is the one and only and you'll never manage to jump out of his shadow. So, do us a favor and disappear right now, I have more important things to do." And then she took Lucas' hand again.

Unfortunately for this girl there were also other Lucas - fans standing in the line and not one was happy about what she tried to do. All of them began to help him and Hudson had no clue what was going on when he was pushed beside all of them and fell into a basin. Such basins were in all public places and Wolenczakdarling had noticed them before. There were also aqua tubes like there had been on the seaQuest in the series. Could Darwin be there? She rushed to one of the basins and put her hand into the water. Lucas was out of sight now and she wouldn't be able to see him again before this trouble ended anyway. Maybe Darwin could help her.

"What are you doing?" Fordgirl came to her. Since she had been left alone in their room she decided to take a walk around the colony to check out the places where her lectures would be the next day. As she saw how her roommate bathed her hand, she went over to her.

"I want to meet Darwin and ask him for a date with Lucas. I don't want to have a baby from him like the crazy girl who pushed PoorLittleLucas."

"Is it the blond haired one who is now getting detention with Captain Hudson?" Fordgirl pointed in the direction of Hudson who grabbed a girl and forced her to go to his office. The girl didn't look like she wanted to go with him. The crowd silenced and some of the girls went away. It seemed like Lucas had gone as soon as he saw a chance to get away without damage and unnoticed. Ben was left alone with some unorganized girls who didn't want to stand in a line to sign.

"Oh, yes, it was her."

Ten minutes later, during which no Darwin came, the two girls went back to their rooms. PoorLittleLucas had found another ELF fan in the crowd from before and was still somewhere with her.

Wolenczakdarling put the last of her clothes into her locker and then brushed her teeth to go to bed. She had no alarm clock. Fordgirl helped her and promised to wake her up when her clock rang. Then the both of them fell asleep and noone noticed when PoorLittleLucas came to the room long after midnight.


	4. Chapter 4

A big thank you to our beta reader Anarore!

And of yourse thanks to our revierwers! We are really happy you like this :) oh Agent Miiro and Bridger, Sir - we'll let you know ;)

* * *

Sixhundred, all the lights came on and an alarm sounded through the rooms of the students. Immediately the doors burst open and some very strict looking men and women in uniforms woke the students. There weren't enough to have one guard for each room so the one in the three girls' room left them again after opening the door. A voice, which sounded nearly like Tim O'Neills, said they had to prepare for their morning sport lecture and everybody had to join. 

At first Fordgirl was still very tired and wanted to sleep again, but then she realized it was a lecture with Commander Jonathan Ford. She was the first one in her training suit, which was grey and had an UEO sign on the back of the shirt. "Come on, hurry up! I don't want to be late for my first lesson. Oh my god it is one with Commander Ford. I'm so excited. How will it be? Will he be hard to us?"

"I fear he will." PoorLittleLucas said with rings under her eyes. She had only had three hours sleep, as a quick look at her watch showed her. "I want to stay in bed. Go alone you two, I'll come later to our next lecture. This is nothing for me. I don't need sport, I'm fit enough. Good night."

Wolenczakdarling didn't know what to do and all her attempts to wake her new friend were unsuccessful. "Let's go, if she isn't able to come we can't change it." She said to Fordgirl.

"No, I don't support such behaviour! She has to come if she wants to or not! Ford is counting on you, on us all!" She pulled the blanket off PoorLittleLucas and fetched a glass of water which she emptied over the face of the sleepy girl. "Now get up and come!"

There was no chance. Fordgirl would never give up and so PoorLittleLucas had to get up and dress and follow the other two girls outside the building. Ford was standing with crossed arms and observed the arriving students. Chief Crocker assisted him."Good morning students!" he said in a strict, loud voice. "This is your first lesson and it will take place every day at sixhundred. Now it is half past six therefore sixhundred and thirty. Tomorrow there'll be detention for every one who is not here at sixhundred! Time is money in the business world and in the military it is the biggest factor which decides between death and life." He began walking from one side to the other and never lost eye contact to his students who had to stand in a straight line, with their eyes straight ahead, and were not allowed to move. The uniformed people controlled them and got them in the right positions if there was one not standing correctly.

Wolenczakdarling noticed very late that she was standing next to the girl who had freaked out the day before when Lucas had come to the signing. But she didn't dare start talking to her. She wanted to know what had happened at Hudson's office.

Ford continued with his speech about how this lesson would be and what he expected from his students. Most of them groaned when he began with his sport activities. Thirty minutes every morning they had to run. And later he would extend this to a whole hour and then after a short break with stretching they would continue with some power training. Every second day, there would be an additonal lecture on swimming. Seamen had to be good swimmers and this was exactly what they had to practice.

"I'm dying!" PoorLittleLucas said after Commander Ford had told them that their first lesson was over and they now could have a break before they had to go to the next one. Everybody seemed crawl to the showers, if they were still able to reach them, some others preferred to just lie on the ground.

The only one that seemed nearly fit was Fordgirl who saluted in front of Jonathan Ford, who nodded in her direction.That seemed to make Fordgirl endlessly happy. Smiling she walked towards PoorLittleLucas und Wolenczakdarling. "Ensigns, on your feet." she said helping both girls to stand up again. "That was great, wasn't it?"

Wolenczakdarling and PoorLittleLucas looked at each other. The only great thing was that they had survived this torture. "I'm dying!" PoorLittleLucas said again.

Fordgirl shook her head. "Your condition is really bad. You two should work on it, if you want I can help you with that. We could do an extra training."

"No thank you." Wolenczakdarling said politely. She knew Fordgirl just wanted to help, but she feared her help would probably kill them both in the end.

The three of them went back to their cabin and relaxed a bit. It soon was time for breakfast, which most of the students really needed at that point. After breakfast Wolenczakdarling and PoorLittleLucas had got their energy back, then they realized that it was Lucas' computer course which they had to attend next.

They said bye to Fordgirl who still had a lot of time left before her next course and went to the science station of the colony where their computer course took place. They arrived far too early, so there was still more than half an hour left until it began. Both girls had thought about it and decided to be there as soon as possible to get a seat in first row, near Lucas. But unfortunately they had not been the only ones with that idea, so the auditorium was already full of female students, waiting for Lucas. Actually the auditorium was too full, there were no empty chairs left, so more than 30 girls had to stand...

"Didn't know that there are so many students in this course. I thought it was limited." PoorLittleLucas said.

"It is." answered Wolenczakdarling. "I guess they all want to see Lucas. Let's find us a place where we can stand before there is no more space left." At this point the students began to sit on the floor in front of the professor's table and more and more students entered the room. Wolenczakdarling and PoorLittleLucas just wanted to look for a better place when they were pushed aside by Captain Hudson, who wasn't amused when he saw the crowd of girls waiting just for Lucas. He took a deep breath and waited for Ensign Wolenczak, who arrived shortly after him.

"What's going on?" he asked. One second later the students realized that Lucas had arrived and they began to scream and to move in his direction. "Oh..." was all he could say.

Hudson raised his left eyebrow and took his pal. "Security."

Two minutes later the security had to rescue Lucas Wolenczak out of the crowd of female students, who didn't want to let him go. But they soon found some arguments that calmed the girls, which had something to do with the promise of Hudson to talk to each of them in a private lesson in his office. No one wanted to risk that. The one girl that already had to go through this hell suddenly didn't seem to be herself anymore.

"Alright." Hudson said. "It's obvious that some of you do not belong here. So leave this auditorium if you didn't sign in for this course." The Captain tried to be as kind as possible. "This is an order."

Some girls left, but still some were left who didn't have the right to be in that course. Lucas took a list out of his pocket and made his way to his table, which was possible, due to the Captain's threat. "I'm going to read out your names and everyone not mentioned will leave, alright? The others take a seat in front of the computers please, so that we can start... LucyWolenczak?" He rolled his eyes.

"Here." The girl raised her hand happily and sat down in the first row.

"LovelyMegan?"

"Here."

"Jolene?"

"Here...I love you!" she couldn't help but shout and sit down. She grinned innocently while Lucas ignored her.

Meanwhile Wolenczakdarling remembered something. "Oh no, we are almost the last ones on that list. So no chance that we sit in one of the first rows. That's not fair." she whispered.

"Oh look, there are those two insane girls!" PoorLittleLucas said and pointed to two students who just had been called by Lucas to sit down.

"What are you talking about?"

"Elfi told me about them." Elfi was the other ELF fan PoorLittleLucas had met yesterday. "They are really weird and everybody is afraid to talk to them. They talk about Darwin as a god and some other weird stuff. I think even Hudson is scared."

"Oh really?" Wolenczakdarling was surprised. PoorLittleLucas nodded.

"LucasPrincess." Lucas sighed and kept on reading the list. But noone seemed to move or to reply. "LucasPrincess?"

"Uhm..." one of the students said. "She became unconcious."

Lucas rolled his eyes again. He had to roll his eyes quite often these days. "Well, next one. Susan." That was rare, someone with a normal name. He would never get used to calling a student...what was the next name on his list? ...Calling a student "LaralovesLucas." Lucas looked up from his list and saw the girl walking to her seat. He had seen that girl before. It was the one who had tried to convince him that he should be the father of her children. But she seemed so different. No screaming or kissing. She just walked over to her seat. What had happened?

"Okay...Elfi."

"Yeah! Here!" she said happily and ran to her seat.

Some names later it was PoorLittleLucas' and Wolenczakdarling's turn and they could walk to their seats...in the last row. Neither of them were happy at all. Well at least they were in that course. Several girls had to leave the auditorium, even though they had tried to pretend their names had just disappeared from the list.

Hudson got a headache and also left the room, leaving some of the security guys behind. Those girls seemed to be a great danger in his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks again and again to our beta Anarore! And of course to our reviewers! thank you, thank you thank you:) _

Lucas sighed and looked at his students, who didn't seem to be that much interested in computers, but more in watching him. "Well, let's begin then. Turn on the computers. It should be useful knowing about the technique used on the seaQuest, when you want to write fanfiction. You know, not every..."

"Lucas! Lucas!" Elfi raised her hand and seemed quite excited. "I have a question."

"What do you want to know?" he raised one eyebrow and just knew it probably was no question concerning any computer technique at all.

"How could you become such a cute guy, when you have such cruel parents, who..."

"I tell you something, let's wait with that question till next term, when you will learn that an ELF story is not a good thing...especially not for me." He rolled his eyes - again. Lucas had read some of the ELF stories and wondered if all the students hated him, but he was told they would write them because they loved him. Lucas Wolenczak was a genius, but that was far beyond his understanding. "Any further questions?"

The students didn't have to think about it and immediately raised their hands.

"Concerning computers and not me." he said. The hands went down. "Good. The systems on the seaQuest are..." As Lucas kept on talking about the different systems used on the submarine there was not one girl who really understood what he was trying to explain. Not that they weren't listening, they were simply concentrating on his voice.

After ten minutes Lucas let out a deep sigh. "What is the reason why you are all here when you aren't interested in computers?"

"You!" a girl from behind shouted.

"Is it the same reason for you all?" His eyes gazed through the room.

One blonde girl in the first row put up her hand. "Uhm, not for us two." She smiled.

"Not? You are really interested in the systems?" Hope began to rise in Lucas.

"No, that is not what my sister exactly meant. Sure, we are here to be with you, but not because we are in love with you... ok, somehow, but in other ways, you know. It is 'cause you are our older brother. By the way, you probably don't know about your little sisters yet but every messiah has to begin at a low level." the other girl began to speak.

Now it was clear to Wolenczakdarling that these two girls were really really strange. Lucas started ignoring them. "Ok, let's do something else, if you don't want to hear the theoretical part of computers, what about working with them?"

"Oh yeah, let's press the keyyys!" the two strange girls shouted. PoorLittleLucas turned to Wolenczakdarling and whispered. "See, I told you."

Lucas could feel a headache making its way to his brain. This was probably going to be a very long term. "Alright then, turn on the computers, finally. Let's get this thing started." The Ensign went to his desk, as one girl raised her hand.

"Is it a question concerning computers?" Lucas asked, thinking he already knew the answer. But he was wrong.

"Yes, it is."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Uhm...my computer doesn't work."

"Hm...what did you do?"

"Nothing. I don't know how to turn this thing on."

Just in that moment, when Lucas thought that things couldn't get any worse, the whole room went dark and noone could see anything at all.

"Uh... was that you?" a high-pitched voice whispered from one of the computers in the first row.

"I don't know? Was it?" another voice answered .

Wolenczakdarling was pretty sure those were the voices of these two crazy girls.

Someone began to cry. "I can't see Lucas any more!"

"Shit!" said another one.

"Who was the one that switched off the light?" another person in the dark shouted .

Lucas did everything he could to stay calm. This couldn't be true. Why did he have to be the one with the crazy fans? "Please stay calm. I'll fix it in a second." He leaned forward toward the places where he thought the two girls were who had a thing about the messiah. "Ok you two, which button did you push?"

Silence.

"Which button?" One of the two girls repeated. "There were quite a few. Should we make a list?" she asked innocently.

Lucas sighed and could roll his eyes the whole time without anyone noticing it. "No." he said annoyed.

"Come on, you can handle this!" Elfi shouted. "We believe in you. You are the best!" All the other girls agreed and shouted similar things. Lucas couldn't remember having ordered a cheerleader team. Furthermore this wasn't improving the situation.

Totally annoyed his fingers flew over the keys of his notebook, when the lights came back on. The girls cheered excitedly and admired him even more. He was their hero.

"I love you, Lucas!" someone next to WolenczakDarling shouted. She just gave her a sidelong glance . Wasn't there anyone who was nearly normal?

"Can you two do me a favor?" Lucas asked the two girls in the front row.

"Anything!" they both said at the same time.

"Put your hands in your pockets and sit still. Don't push any of the buttons on your computer." he said earnestly. "I don't know how you did it, but you cut off the whole energy in this section of the univer.." He stopped when some uniformed guys entered the room.

"Sorry Mr. Wolenczak but we had an energy problem on this floor just some minutes ago and have to fix it. Maybe it's something serious and that would be bad at the beginning of the term."

Lucas raised his eyebrows and threw a sceptical look at two of his students. "Sure, problems with the energy can be very serious."

The two girls in the first row were innocence itself. They had done what Lucas asked them to do and had their hands in their pockets. However, they got some strange looks from the uniformed men.

"Is everything alright?" one of them asked.

"Sure, everything's fine. Why shoudn't it." Lucas didn't feel a strong need to tell those guys what had happened. Damn, he could handle these few obsessed and insane students. For god's sake, he was a genius. And a genius was supposed to be clever. So he would come up with an idea.

Lucas sat on his chair and waited until the men of the energy services had finished their work. "I've to apologize again for the interruption." The speaker was surprised about how quite all the students in Lucas Wolenczak's course were. This was the first classroom where their work hadn't the effect of chat explosions.

"No problem." Lucas said and stood up. "I hope everything is fixed now and there will be no more difficulties with our energy. Thanks." He pushed the last of the men out of his classroom and shut the door. He took a deep sigh again. All eyes were fixed on him. "Ok, now we'll go on with the lesson and", he turned around and had a serious expression on his face "Now, we'll work with computers, their history and the programs." He went to his desk, the eyes of all the girls and the one boy still following him.

The girls sighed. His voice was so beautiful. Couldn't he keep on talking for all eternity?

Lucas looked at all of them and could see that they didn't seem to listen to him. At least not the way he wanted them to. "Okay then. I won't let you pass this course if you don't work."

"We don't want to work, we want you!" Elfi shouted.

"Well, then...start working or I will leave this room and you won't ever see me again. I promise."

That worked. Shocked eyes stared at him. "You really would do that?" someone bravely asked. To Wolenczakdarling's surprise it was the boy.

"Who is that?" she asked PoorLittleLucas.

"I don't know, but I saw him wearing a very tight jumpsuit this morning in Ford's lesson." she whispered.

"You mean...?"

"Possibly. What other reasons could there be to have a boy in a course which is controlled by girls?"

Lucas clapped his hands. "Attention please! We don't have much time left and I want to start before the lesson is over!" He pressed a key on his laptop. "Apart from the two girls in front of me, everyone turn on the computers and then I'll show you a timeline of the developement of computers which is a very exciting story. I'm going to show you why computer problems sometimes are called bugs and some other interesting stories."

The students started mumbling. "Oh, you want me to go?" Lucas asked.

All of a sudden everyone was quite, though they all probably could imagine spending their time in a more interesting way. Nevertheless, it was Lucas who was talking about this boring stuff, so it also had its good sides.

Satisfied with his idea and his now very nice students Ensign Wolenczak kept on talking and explaining. This way he had managed the time left of his first course. Maybe this wasn't going to be that bad at all. You just had to know how to scare your enemy.

When the bell rang and gave the sign for the end of the lesson some letters found their way to Lucas' desk. At first he didn't recognize any of them and Wolenczakdarling was surprised how enthusiastic he was about his computers to oversee such things.

"Shall we go to our next lesson?" PoorLittleLucas asked.

"Sure."

Soon, more or less enthusiastic, the students left the auditorium and Lucas finally found the letters...love letters, of course. He should have expected such a thing. What was that? One letter had caught his eye, due to the fact that it was signed with "Oscar." The scientist sighed. He just had no luck.

Wolenczakdarling and PoorLittleLucas also had no luck. If they hadn't mistaken their timetable, then their next course they had to join was one lead by...Captain Oliver Hudson.


End file.
